1. Field
Aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method for driving the same, and more particularly to a flexible organic light emitting display device and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display devices are used as displays of portable information terminals, such as a personal computer, a portable phone, and a PDA, or monitors of various kinds of information appliances. Recently, various kinds of light emitting display devices, which are light-weight and small-sized in comparison to a cathode ray tube (CRT), have been developed, and in particular, organic light emitting display devices having the features of high light emitting efficiency, high luminance, prominent viewing angle, and quick response speeds are in the spotlight.
As the organic light emitting display device displays a high-luminance image, the driving voltage thereof may be increased, and this may cause power consumption to be increased. To supplement this, an automatic current limit (ACL) technology, which adjusts power consumption through changing of brightness according to the amount of information displayed on the organic light emitting display device, has been developed. That is, the automatic current limit (ACL) technology can reduce the power consumption through correction to decrease the luminance if video data has high luminance.